


One Step Further

by Geonn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Uhura just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Further

The first time Nyota thought she was being sneaky, urging them into it for her own amusement. She broke away from Spock's kiss, his lips still parted and swollen from pressing eagerly against hers. She twisted at the waist to remove her neck from Jim's questing mouth. His hands were still on her waist but they dropped away as she moved, and Spock dropped his hands to the side to watch as she stepped to one side. She kissed Jim, then put her hand on the back of Spock's head to urge him forward. The men stiffened just before they made contact. Jim's bottom lip caught on Spock's top, and then he turned his head and their mouths fitted together perfectly. She held her breath as the men kissed and ran her hands down the front of their shirts to the waistband of their pants.  
   
That first time she'd held them both, stroking them with one hand as she watched them kiss. Jim was surprised by Spock's aggression, as she had been the first time. Or maybe it was just how unusual it was to have his cock rubbing against another man's. She kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe as Spock overwhelmed him, one of his hands on Spock's hip while the other stroked Nyota's back and pulled up the hem of her skirt. Spock peeled off Jim's shirt and Nyota dropped to take off their pants, taking first Spock and then Jim into her mouth.  
   
Afterward when she commended him on the ease with which he'd surrendered, he shrugged and smiled that damned charming grin. "After everything else I've tried, why not that?"  
   
That flippant reply turned what was supposed to be a one-time thing into a recurring event. She let Jim watch her with Spock, glancing over from time to time to see the glazed look in his eye as he stroked his cock. When they finished on the bed, she ordered Spock over. He knelt in front of the Captain and took the tip of the cock into his mouth. Jim grunted, threw his head back, and came in Spock's mouth. Nyota remained on the bed, her legs curled under her, two fingers of one hand touching her lips as she watched Jim scramble for the cock still wet with her juices and take it into his mouth.  
   
It became a thing. They would be together either all on the bed, thrusting against each other in every combination possible, or with one of them watching and masturbating as the other two made love. For the longest time Nyota was almost always part of a pair and never a watcher, with Jim and Spock only pleasuring each other orally or with their hands. Nyota didn't mind; Spock had gorgeous hands, and watching his fingers slide up and down Jim's cock was enough to make her dizzy.  
   
Then one night, while she was still reeling from the first climax - they never stopped at just one - Spock kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Nyota," in her ear. She was kneeling in front of him, her body folded into the bend of his, her muscles still throbbing around his cock as he squeezed her hip and withdrew from her. She stretched and moved on her knees, allowing Jim to stand and move to the bed.  
   
Nyota sat in the chair still warm from Jim's naked body, drawing her knees up to her chest and covering her sex with one hand as Jim joined Spock on the bed. They kissed, and Spock ran his hands over Jim's chest. Jim was already stiff from the show they'd put on for him, but his length throbbed again when Spock wrapped his fingers around him. She watched as Spock guided Jim forward, moving him into the position Nyota had just assumed, and she held her breath as Spock retook his place.  
   
She spread herself with two fingers as Spock stroked himself to spread her juices across the tip, then put his hand forward and rubbed Jim to get him ready. Jim grunted, closed his eyes, and hunched his shoulders at the odd sensation, balling his hands into fists in the pillow. His cock swung underneath him and Nyota unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of it. Then Spock moved forward and pressed the tip against Jim's entrance. He put his free hand on Jim's hip to guide him back, and Jim grunted as he was penetrated for the first time.  
   
Nyota slid down, spreading her knees apart with her feet on the cushion. She put both hands between her legs and teased with the fingers of one hand while she explored with the middle finger of the other. She was already sweaty from round one, but she felt fresh beads on her lip and forehead as she watched the men take the next step in their little dance.  
   
Once Jim was in position on Spock's lap, Spock slid one hand across Jim's waist to stroke his pubic hair. Jim bowed his head, his face hidden from Nyota by his upper arm, and Spock wrapped his fingers around the base of Jim's cock and looped his fingers before stroking all the way to the tip. He twisted his wrist, teasing the sensitive head, and Jim bucked backwards. The move drove Spock deeper, and both men cried out.  
   
Nyota cried out as well, a quieter gasp that made her lower lip tremble. She rocked her hips forward as if she could close the distance between her and the men that way, as if she could just slide off the chair and slither under Jim, spreading her legs so that Spock's forward thrust would drive Jim's cock into her. The idea made her sit up straighter, made her hand move faster, and she bit her bottom lip as she watched her men - yes, her men, in this room on that bed they were _hers_ \- her beautiful men making love.  
   
Jim came quickly, crying out with his orgasm as Spock cupped his hand around the tip of his cock. Jim filled his palm, and then Spock carefully brought his hand up and around. He closed his eyes, never slowing in his thrusts as he pressed his lips to the mess and tilted her head back with a slurp. Nyota parted her lips and curled her tongue out as if asking for a drop, but she knew she would taste it on Spock's tongue the next time they kissed.  
   
Jim dropped onto his elbows after that, Spock rising above and behind him like a figurehead on a ship, leaning forward with sweat shining on his hairless chest, his brow furrowed between the slashes of his eyebrows as he drove harder and faster against Jim. His lips glistened with the captain's come, and Nyota threw her head back as she brought herself to a quick, shuddering orgasm by her own hand.  
   
For too brief a moment, the only sound in the room was the protests of the bed, the slap of skin against skin, and Jim groaning each time Spock thrust deep inside of him. Then suddenly, finally, Spock let go and his body went rigid. He tilted his face to the ceiling and Jim gave a low, keening moan as he was filled. Spock tightened his fingers on Jim's hip, easing backward until his cock fell free and the two men were separated once more.  
   
Jim dropped facedown onto the mattress, and Spock sat up next to him. Spock's ankles were crossed, his knees splayed out like the wings of a butterfly, and he rested his arms on either leg. Nyota kept her hands idly covering her crotch, still suffering the aftershocks of her orgasm as she chuckled quietly at the sight of her sated men.  
   
"Just when I think there are no more surprises," she whispered, raising one eyebrow.  
   
Jim twisted to look at her, his cheek flattened on the pillow to make his face look deformed, and he winked at her. Spock dropped back onto the pillows and stretched his feet out. He took a washcloth off the nightstand to idly clean his penis, and both Jim and Nyota watched with rapt attention as he stroked it with the cool water. The space between the men gave Nyota an idea, and she rose on shaky legs to return to the bed.  
   
"Roll over, Kirk."  
   
He did as she instructed, lying flat on his back as she clambered over him to lie in the middle. She propped herself against the pillows and took Jim's cock in her left hand, Spock's in her right, and she stroke them both back to full erection. "You don't get to come until I do. So you guys better get to work, because I'm not as easy to please the third time, and Captain, I think you're already fit to burst. So if you don't want this to be torture..." She brushed her thumb over the swollen tip of Jim's cock, already wet with pre-come.  
   
The men on either side bumped hands in their haste to get between her legs. Nyota closed her eyes and smiled. She lifted her hips to meet their intrepid fingers, not caring which of them won. All she knew was that she was the only real winner in the room, because unlike them she had realized something. She stroked the tips of their cocks with her thumbs, spreading the moisture over the tips before dragging her hands back down in a choreographed maneuver. She now understood that no matter how far they went, or how many permutations they discovered, there would always be one step further.  
   
She couldn't wait to see what step they discovered next.


End file.
